La apuesta
by Gure-Chan1488
Summary: Shadow esta atrapado en una apuesta propuesta por Mephiles... ¿Podrá escapar de las garras de el o solo enfrentara las consecuencias? no apto para menores, YAOI LEMON Mephadow fanfic ShadowukexMephilesseme o que se yo xDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez tuve ganas de hacer un one-shot de... Mephadow xDD… La razón es porque tenía ganas de hacer uno… Y claro lemon por supuesto e/e…. emmm… Espero que les guste este intento de fanfic BL ^^U.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inicio<strong>_

No un obstante amanecer, un erizo negro con franjas carmesí que los arboles cubrían su pelaje oscuro de los débiles rayos del sol…. Patinaba lo lejos que podía, con tal de no encontrar la "peste" que ha ganado contra el…. Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que provoco a este erizo huir de esto?... Solo esto ocurrió. Hace días antes

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Hmph- Shadow estaba recargado en un árbol, admirando el paisaje mientras disfrutaba del árbol. No ponía atención a los cuatro puntos… Bueno, solo el que estaba al frente de sus narices. En eso, no percato que una nube oscura le quería dar una sorpresa por atrás… Se acerca demasiado y…

-¡Ekk!- Sintió unas manos sosteniendo su cintura, oyó un débil, pero grave "Hola~" por sus orejitas, dio un brinco y volteo, al parecer no le agrado quien le dio esa desagradable sorpresa.

-Meeh... Me... Me-me… ¡Mephiles!- Sonrojo el erizo azabache mientras se quejaba como una colegiala –Qu… qu… ¿Que mierda estás haciendo aquí? -… Aún queda exaltado por la sorpresa de Mephiles.

-Nahh... Viendo a esa bola de engendros me aburre demasiado-Señala a Scourge y a Dr. Finitevus buscando algo raro… -Aparte- se acerca más a el hasta recorrerlo en el tronco del árbol-Es más divertido molestarte en vez de ver como buscan .. Emmmmm… No sé qué están buscando… Pero no importa-

-Bien… ¿Quieres dejarme?... No soporto esto- Se notaban sonrojos por quizá la vergüenza que está sintiendo ahora-

-Hmmm, no sin antes proponerte esto-… Se aparta un poco dejando al oji-rojo un tanto sonrojado-Espero que apruebes esta apuesta-

-¿Apuesta?... ¿Qué apuesta?-

-Bien, veamos- ve un conflicto entre el equidna albino y otro equidna rojo con ojos violeta mientras que nuestro amiguito Scourge los detiene… No funciono mucho-Perfecto-Hace un gesto de picardía-La apuesta consiste en esto, como sé que Knuckles y tú se "llevan" tan bien, tendrás que jalar la cola a él, me la aplico a mí con mi socio-

-Pero… ¿Eso no es grosero?, además con Finitevus que se muy… Como decirte… Penoso con ese tipo de cosas (N/A: Es cierto XDDD… Si lo ven en esa forma notaran que él es así con cosas pervertidas, es como un niño inocente uwu… :v)-

-Nahh, que se aguante… Y el perdedor por supuesto-Se acerca más a el… Dando rose entre narices-Tendrá que ser la mucama del otro-

-¿Muuhh-cama?- No se imagina las atrocidades que hará Mephiles, sus sonrojos aumentan y sus pupilas dilatan… teniendo una imagen de horror en el rostro, la cual, hizo reir un poco al ser mutante. Esta vez tendrá que ganar para aliviarse de que no le pasara nada de lo que imagina.

-Y bien… ¿Aceptas?-

-Vale, acepto-… Lo dijo decidido para demostrarle que lo pateara por el trasero.

-Bien, sabes que no se debe de romper… Y empiezahh- Sus ojos orbitan a ambos equidnas a distancia… -¡AHORA!- Empieza a correr como "retrasado desesperado de GTA:SA" (xD) pero fue muy efectivo para él.

-¡Tramposo!- Lleno de rabia empieza a patinar.

A medio camino Shadow ya lleva la ventaja, pero no por mucho por Mephiles, que gracias a que forma espectral debajo de la cintura lleva una velocidad igualable a nuestro Shadow. Increíblemente Mephiles le arrebato el puesto, Shadow tiene que mover esos Air-Shoes pero…

-¡GAAH!- Una espina envenenada le clava en su brazo, haciendo que se detenga y se la quite, después ese veneno somnífero cobra efecto, dándole un desmayo mientras el ser espectral se alejaba del erizo herido.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Mephiles's P.O.V.'s.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Vaya, no puedo creer que ese erizo cayera con esa espina tan insignificante… pero... ¡YA QUIERO VER A SHADOW SIENDO HUMILLADO Y VESTIDO COMO UNA MUCAMA!... Espero ver su cara de vergüenza Heh!.. En fin… Y a estoy cerca, por fin oigo ese conflicto.

-¡POR FAVOR QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ!-Aclama el equidna albino a su oponente-¿Acaso vez que no te estoy molestando?-

-Pero… Por cada vez que te lanzo del risco de Angel Island hacia el vacío… ¡SIEMPRE TE SALVAS!-

-¿Qué? Yo ni quiero morir cayéndome hasta tener mi cabeza abierta por el impacto (N/A: Madotsuki~… ; A ;)-

-Bien, no fallare esta vez-

-Quiero verte hacer eso-Le reta al equidna con puños cerrados, viéndolo tan colorado de ira que supera a su pelaje.

-¡HYAAAAAHHH!-Empieza el combate dirigiendo el puño a Finitevus, para su desgracia lo esquiva, entre golpes y esquivadas, aparte de trucos, estaba esperando el momento preciso para ganar, cuando vi que su capa se alzó y si su torcida coa, reaccione y la jale con todas mis fuerzas, creo que… ,hee sobrepase un poquito… Perdonar.

Un grito agudo se oyó por todo el área dejando un Finitevus muy enroscado como ovillo y… Muy apenado… Más bien, oí a Finitevus gritar como una colegiala apenada, fue gracioso, hasta actuo como una.

-¿Qué?.. Pehhhh- El equidna oji-violeta se quedó en trance, de manera estúpida cuando vio a su oponente caído.

-¡AHAAYY!... ¡MI COLA!... ¡ME DUELE!...-entre llanto y sonrojo se quedó arrullando, voltea a ver me, siendo el único que estuve detras-… ¡tú!...- Con una mirada siniestra se queja de mi-por… que… rayos… ¡jalas mi COLA!-

-Emmmm... Quería verte gritar como una niñita siendo muy apenada… Solo eso- Solo ve a Knuckles que estaba aguantándose de la risa.

-¡INBECIL!... Primero te me pierdes de vista, ¿ahora me jalas mi cola?... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Emmm... Permiso- Huye con todas mis fuerzas y desaparecí de su vista, sin antes tomar a Shadow que estaba tirado y hui… Finitevus me matara, pero valió la pena, Heh.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.End's P.O.V.'s.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Huy, hasta aquí mis pavinis, esto será corto lo sé, pero ya el 2° cap ya verán… El momento esperado ewe… O quien sabe :v … En fin, dejen reviews si les gusto, que continúe, o si quieren proponer algo, (¡quiero moar CRUSH 40! :C…(¿)) Okno, es que fui el evento hace unas semanas, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer . En fin, nnos llemos pronto.<strong>

**Bye, bye~ w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeh… NARF!... (?) :v **

**Okay ya xD, holi, los extrañe ;u;… (Bueno, no muchos, pero de los poquitos :v) Bien, continuare con este fanfic :v… (quería continuar con el otro, pero solo tuve inspiración como este) aparte he querido hacer las portadas para ambos fanfics, peor las tareas y mi mama se pasan ;u;… Y en primer lugar esto iba a ser un One-short pero NOOOHH!.. Bueno, solo es por escuchar el nuevo álbum (solo muestras) de "Silent so Long", ¿alguien es fan de Emigrate?... ¿No? Okay ;u; , sin más cosas que decir empecemos y ¡disfrútenlo! xD!... Todavía falta para el lemon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )… Todavia sigue en flashback, ya se acaba xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN MINUTO… ¿QUE?<strong>

-Hmmmmrrrm, mi cabeza… -

Se sentía muy adolorido por el efecto de las espina, ve que está en una cama, una habitación a la que no ha visto, la cama era terciopelo rojo que si al derramar sangre no se notara, la cama era la única colorida porque las cortinas de la cama, todas las cosas era menos distinguida gracias a la oscuridad, menos la reluciente ventana que refleja solo un trono ordinario, pero majestuoso. Se recostó y cerro sus ojos un rato, todo era paz para el… Hasta que al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con unos dos verdosos y brillantes ojos verdes…

-¿Listo para ser mi mucamita?...-

-¡¿EHHH?!- Se sorprende al enterar de esa horrible noticia-¿Acaso… Perdí?-

-Así es mi querido Shadow, y ya que estas recostado ahí…- Dando una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca más a el-Es hora de un nuevo truco que aprendí… Pensándolo bien, mejor lo ahorro para después-… Teniendo su objetivo de dar miedo al erizo azabache, se aleja dando una risa de picardía, sin más ni menos que retirarse. No sin ates decir…

-Empezaras tu trabajo mañana… Despídete de tu vieja vida ya que servirás para mí por el resto de vida que te queda…-…

-¿QUE?... No… no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con…-

No pudo contestar porque ya se había ido…

-¿Quehhh…?… No puede ser- El pequeño erizo juta u abraza sus piernas recargando su rostro en sus rodillas, no solo esta angustiado por el aplastamiento de su orgullo, si no que servirá a este despreciable ser por el resto de sus días…

**-END FLASHBACK-**

-Tengo… Que…. Alejarme…-

El erizo oscuro pretende alejarse lo más que puede para alejarse de sus viejos amigos, de su vieja vida y volver a crear una nueva, y sobre todo… De Mephiles, patinaba y patinaba y no paraba desde las 12:00 a.m. No descansaba de huir, solo escapaba de lo que quería enfrentar.

-Sé que esto es un acto cobarde, pero, no quero enfrentarme a lo que Mephiles tiene planeado para mi- pensaba el erizo azabache mientras patinaba.-Aunque la verdad la retirada no sería tan mala, quizás vaya a la siguiente ciudad y quizás busque un buen trabajo y viva solo o…-

-O solo cumples con lo que debes erizo…- susurraba una voz grave y profunda, pero sobre todo, una muy macabra.

-¿Que demo…?- voltea nuestro querido Shadow para atrás y lo que se gano es, sin fijarse, tropezar con una raíz... Bueno, una raíz a su vista… -GAHHHGG… ¿AHH?.. ¿Qué?-

Vio como la "raíz" se retorcía u tomaba de la nada el tobillo del pobre Shadow... Este gritando solo consiguió estar colgado boca arriba gracias a esa raíz.

-Vaya, mira lo que me encuentro, en gran Shadow the Hegdehog, la última forma de vida suprema colgado desde mi tentáculo… Queriendo huir a lo que debe de cumplir, que vergüenza- daba un tono sarcástico a su cometario, algo que molesto al oji-carmin –Y dime… ¿Por qué huyes?... Si te dije desde ayer que comenzarías tu trabajo desde hoy…-

-¿No que era para mañana?- pregunto dudoso el erizo más oscuro que la noche.

-Sabes erizo, eso te lo había dicho hace unas horas…-

-¿Y?…-

-Si te das cuenta son las 3:00 a.m. y por eso te lo dije desde ayer… Erizo tontito…- Rio sarcásticamente e hizo sonrojar al erizo colgado…

-Maldicion-

-¿Ves que me encanta confundirte? mi preciado Shadow-… -Mhhh… Ya se… ¿Qué tal si empiezas tu trabajo desde ahorita, eh?... ¿Qué te parece?- Motivado el ser mutante le sugiere esa propuesta…

-Yo diría que.. NO!-

-Mejor tómalo como orden… Ahora vámonos... Que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer…-

La imitación del erizo azabache se marcha teniendo a Shadow colgado por un tentáculo, el solo oía protestas de su próximo sirviente, alzando sus manos forma un oscuro tornado hasta teletransportar a ambos… Llegando a la casa de Mephiles (N/A: Yo diría mansión abandonada ono… Casi, solo vieja xDD) suelta a Shadow de un golpe, dando un gemido silencioso al aterrizar bruscamente al frio suelo…

-Párate y sígueme- el erizo-demonio artificial va subiendo a las escaleras, cuestión, Shadow no tuvo otra alternativa que seguirlo… Los pasillos eran eternos, nuestro Shadow se estaba desesperando porque ese pasillo tuviera fondo, pero pasillo por pasillo se tornaba oscuro mas allá, ayudaba mucho las ventanas, hasta llegar a la cima, viendo al frente una puerta un poco más grande que las demás.

-bien, entra…- Mephiles cede el paso a Shadow, el solo entro nervioso… De solo verlo solo dio un gesto de gusto y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-EHHH!... ¿Por qué Hiciste…?-

-¡Calla! deje tu vestido ahora vístete mientras yo me preparo…-Se va a otra parte, dejando al nuevo sirviente solo…

-Mhhrh…. Bien, que hay aquí…-Curiosea cada objeto que ve, hasta que se topó con una caja-¿Hmm?- abre la caja y ¡Oh, oh! Sorpresa :v-Ekkk!- Se encuentra con un hermoso vestido de mucama alemana… Se sonrojo demasiado y le dio un ataque de ira-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!….-Enojado va con el vestido en la mano y toca la puerta desesperadamente…-¡MEPHILES!... ¡ABRE LA P**A PUERTA!..-

-¡Queeeehh!... Estaba vistiendome…- Se recarga en la puerta abierta, teniendo puesto solo una camisa semi-abierta y unos pantalones negros de vestir-Sabes que esto es importante ¿verdad?-

-Pero que… Mephiles por que mier-

-Deja de preguntar y que quieres-

- Solo vengo a preguntarte… esto- Enseña el uniforme de mucama alemana.

-Ahhh- entiende lo que quiere decir-bueno, ya que había varios uniformes de mucamas en una tienda, elegí este uniforme para ti-… Entre cierra sus ojos imaginando posibles fantasías con solo imaginar a su víctima puesto ese uniforme-¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerlo?-

-La verdad… Un minuto, ¿Me lo tengo que poner?-

-Te dije que te vistieras, ¿No?-

-Emm, si pero…-

-Entonces cambio de opinión…-Saca sus tentáculos y sujeta fuertemente a Shadow-Empecemos- a la fuerza le pone el vestido en especia ajustando el corsé, después ve más en la caja y empieza a ponerle las medias, y por ultimo toque le pone un coqueto liguero y los zapatos de charol de acuerdo al uniforme-Bien, ya que estas vestido…- sigilosamente se va hacia la cama y se acuesta cómoda y seximente en la suave cama.-Hora de empezar tu primer trabajo mi Shadow-

* * *

><p><strong>Awww… Termino este cap. .u. … Pero tranquilos, ya espero que haga el otro, ya saben cómo llegara esto e v e, en fin xD… Nos vemos después y espero que les guste (ya saben que Mepahdow es uno de mis otp favorito :3. Aperte ando muy en.. Me ahorro la palabra con los trabajos, quiero aventarle la ENIAC a mi profe de informatica por dejarme 1600 comandos con dibujitos y por... pro pu*o -u- .. En fin, espero que no mem manden al hospital para no volver...<strong>

**Como sea, espero sus reviews y no sé qué xD… Ciao ;3**


End file.
